WIW Backfire (2013)
Backfire is an internet upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WIW. It will take place on June 16, 2013 at the Great Falls Civic Center in Great Falls, Montana. Background Hardcore Havoc will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines which will play out on WIW's primary television programs, Dynasty and Turbo. Wrestlers portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. After their Last Man Standing Hell in a Cell match at Hardcore Havoc in May, which ended in a no-contest, Chris LeGreca drove an ambulance into the arena on the May 20 episode of Dynasty, challenging Kevin McAlmond in an Ambulance of Horror match for his WIW Championship. A week later on Dynasty, McAlmond responded by turning the challenge into Three Stages of Hell, with the first fall being a street fight, the second fall a steel cage match, and originally-decided Ambulance of Horror match as the third fall. LeGreca accepted the new stipulation, making the match official. On June 1, 2013 LeGreca will have an in-ring confrontation with his brother-in-law Martin McAlmond along with his sister Angela McAlmond on Martin's debut talk show. On the May 27 episode of Dynasty, Chris Gomez hosted "The Gomez Show" segment with John Lehr and Paul Dickens as his guests, where he inquired the latter about one of his clients, Matt Borske's absence from the WIW since April, and much like in their feud early last year, disputed with Lehr on who between the two of them was the "best wrestler's in the world of WIW". To put that argument to rest, Gomez issued a challenge to Borske at Payback, which Lehr subsequently accepted on Borske's behalf. On the April 10 episode of Dynasty, Brent Huntley defeated Jacob Vulk Jacob Vulk and his manager, Michael Vulk in a two-on-one handicap match, and was subjected to a post-match beatdown from the duo, allowing Zack Nuss a chance to cash-in his Money in the Bank contract for the World Heavyweight Championship that was held by Huntley; after a short match, Nuss pinned Huntley to win the title for the second time. This started a triangular feud amongst Nuss, Huntley (who wanted a rematch for the title as per his championship rematch clause) and Vult (who claimed to be the number one contender to the title), which was to culminate in a Triple Threat Ladder match for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Hardcore Havoc pay-per-view on May 19. However, heading into that event, Nuss suffered a legitimate concussion in a non-title match against Vulk at the May 11 tapings of Turbo (aired on May 11), thereby preventing him from competing at Hardcore Havoc. Instead, Nuss and Vulk faced off each other in an "I Quit" match to decide the number one contender to Nuss's title, which Vulk won. Nuss returned on the June 12 episode of Dynasty, and announced he would defend his championship against Huntley at Payback, it was also announced that former World Heavyweight Champion Martin McAlmond would be added to the match making it a Triple threat elimination match On the May 22nd episode of Dynasty Brian Tobol attacked Alec Berglind during an International Championship match against champion Paul Rinehart. During a match between Rinehart and Tobol, the WIW Universe voted for Berglind to be the special guest referee for the match. Rinehart shoved Berglind, which caused Berglind to intentionally attacked Rinehart to allow Tobol to pin him, but then Berglind proceed to attacke Tobol. As Berglind still had his rematch clause from the Dynasty after WrestleMania, he invoked it for Backfire, thus setting up a Triple threat Match between himself, Rinehart, and Tobol. On the June 8th episode of Turbo, Tobol suffered a concussion, therefore he was removed from the triple threat match. On the June 12 episode of Dynasty Paul Dickens announced that his client Curtis Maxwell would be taking Tobol's spot, later on that night their was two number one contender's matches at the International Championship, the general manager of Dynasty Heidi Foreman announced before the first match that the winners of both matches would join Maxwell and Berglind in the title match and announced it would be contested under elimination rules, Ryan Lorenz defeated Nick Leeds to win a spot in the match and Justin Feight defeated David Lester to win a spot in the match. Also, on the June 8th episode of Turbo, Dustin Simpson had a falling out with Jesse Dern, leading to the apparent breakup of Team Hell Assassins. Dern was teamed with Kevin Orton to face The Shield's Michael Fonger and Grant Clark, winning the match by disqualification after Quay Painter attacked the two. Meanwhile, Dustin Simpson faced Chris LeGrea, winning by disqualification after LeGreca put Simpson through a table, sending a message to Kevin McAlmond. On the June 12th episode of Dynasty, it was announced by Dynasty General Manager, Heidi Foreman that Dern and Orton would face Fonger and Clark for the WIW Tag Team Championship, and Chris LeGreca will face Painter for the WIW United Nations Championship. On the April 24 episode of Dynasty, Tia George won a divas battle royal to become the number one contender for the Divas Championship. On the May 1 episode of Dynasty, after a confrontation with Tia, Zack Nuss, and Brandon Martin backstage, Arynn Darfler started receiving gifts from a secret admirer, and a bouquet of roses on the May 4 episode of Turbo. On the June 12 episode of Dynasty, Arynn's secret admirer was revealed to be Brandon Martin, although it turned out to be a mind game planned by George who just wanted to get inside Arynn's head prior to their match for the Divas Championship, Darfler attacked George bring Nuss out to make the save and bully Darfler, bringing out Kevin McAlmond to make the save chasing Nuss and George out of the ring and to console Darfler after the mind games were played by Brandon and Tia George. Matches ; ; *'Dark Match:' Bonnie Wright defeated Nicole Whyte and Ali Richards in a Divas Triple threat match *Curtis Maxwell (w/Paul Dickens) defeated Paul Rinehart ©, Alec Berglind, Ryan Lorenz and Justin Feight in a Five way elimination match to win the WIW International Championship **Maxwell eliminated Feight by pinfall **Berglind eliminated Lorenz by submission **Maxwell eliminated Rinehart by pinfall with usage of tights **Maxwell eliminated Berglind by pinfall, after held from Dickens *Tia George (w/Brandon Martin) defeated Arynn Darfler © to win the WIW Divas Championship *Quay Painter © defeated Dustin Simpson and James Burdick in a Triple threat match to retain the WIW United Nations Championship *Martin McAlmond defeated Zack Nuss © and Brent Huntley in a Triple threat elimination match to win the World Heavyweight Championship **Huntley eliminated Nuss by pinfall **McAlmond eliminated Huntley by pinfall *Matt Borske defeated Chris Gomez *The Shield (Michael Fonger and Grant Clark) © defeated Jesse Dern and Kevin Orton to retain the WIW Tag Team Championship *Kevin McAlmond © defeated Chris LeGreca in a Three Stages of Hell to retain the WIW Championship :*Fall 1: LeGreca defeated McAlmond in the Lumberjack match :*Fall 2: McAlmond defeated LeGreca in the Steel Cage match :*Fall 3: McAlmond defeated LeGreca in the Ambulance of Horror match Other on-screen talent Also See DVD release External links